Un air de vacances
by Friday Queen
Summary: Emma amène Henry et Regina sur la côte Californienne pour prendre des vacances loin de Storybrooke. L'air de l'océan pourrait permettre un rapprochement ... SQ
1. Chapter 1

Note : N'étant jamais allée aux Etats Unis, et encore moins en Californie, je m'excuse par avance à ceux qui connaissent la région car je vais un peu me renseigner sur internet, mais pour la grande majorité : je vais tout inventer. Sinon, je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans ma fiction, car je n'ai pas de Beta, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé ...

Je tenais aussi à préciser que dans mon histoire il n'y a pas eu la malédiction de Pan, et donc Henry et Peter n'ont jamais changer de corps. On va dire que Pan est seul dans le Pays Imaginaire à ruminer une vengeance ... Je n'ai pas pu me décider à le tuer, c'est après tout un de mes contes préférés :)

Je regarde la série en VO, cependant j'écris en français, je vais donc traduire au maximum mais vous vous apercevrez que j'ai gardé quelques noms original. ( Tel que Tinkerbell, je suis comme Emma je pense et je n'arriverai pas à l'appeler La Fée Clochette. Et pour Blanche Neige, je pense que ce sera Snow. J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas, mais si cela vous pose vraiment un problème, dite moi le ! ).

De plus, comme il n'y a pas de distinction en VO en le " vous " et le " tu " j'ai prit la liberté de faire Emma et Regina se tutoyer car je pense qu'après le sauvetage d'Henry il était temps.

Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Un air de vacances**

_Emma amène Henry et Regina sur la côte Californienne pour prendre des vacances loin de Storybrooke. L'air de l'océan pourrait permettre un rapprochement ... _

**Chapitre 1**

Emma gara la voiture qu'elle avait loué un peu plus tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil la personne assise à ces côtés, Regina semblait imperturbable et regardait l'océan qui se tenait face à elle. Pour une femme qui venait de traverser un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tout en prenant l'avion pour la première fois, elle semblait plutôt calme. La blonde avait été surprise lorsque l'autre mère de son fils avait accepté de partir avec eux durant ces quelques jours en Californie. Elle soupçonnait la brune de prendre se voyage comme une excuse pour s'échapper de Storybrooke. Depuis leur retour du Pays Imaginaire, l'ancienne Reine faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'intégrer, et même si certains avaient accepté sa rédemption, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, sa vie n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Un peu de vacances loin de cette agitation ne pouvait donc pas lui faire de mal.

Assoupi sur le siège arrière se tenait Henry, leurs fils. Il avait été tout excité de partir en voyage avec ses mamans, mais ils s'étaient levés relativement tôt et l'attente dans l'aéroport, et le voyage en voiture avait eu raison de lui.

Emma inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'extirper de leur voiture, elle s'étira un peu afin de dégourdir ses muscles. Pendant ce temps Regina s'occupa de réveiller le jeune garçon.

" C'est ici ? " Demanda Henry en regardant les maisons qui bordaient la plage.

" Si je ne me suis pas trompée, oui ! "

La blonde sourit à son fils et regarda face à elle où se tenait la maison qui allait les accueillir pour les prochains jours, qu'elle avait loué pour l'occasion. Elle était passée chercher les clés et les instructions du propriétaire plus tôt pendant que son fils dormait et que son autre mère le gardait. Vérifiant une dernière fois que les numéros concordaient bien, elle alla ouvrir le coffre et prit ses affaires, qui tenaient dans un sac ainsi que celles de son fils. Regina prit en charge ces propres affaires, puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à leur maison. Ils durent prendre un petit chemin en sable, avant d'arriver devant la porte. L'avant de la maison donnait directement face à l'océan et la plage. Ils avaient pour ainsi dire les pieds dans l'eau, tout comme les autres maisons voisines. Seul plusieurs dizaines de mètres les séparaient de l'océan.

"T'as vu Maman, on n'a qu'a sortir de la maison pour pouvoir aller se baigner ! "

Regina sourit à son fils qui semblait aux anges tandis qu'Emma ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

" Effectivement, on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de trajet. "

La porte entre ouverte, Emma se retourna vers la mère et son fils.

" Ce sont des vacances ! J'ai décidé de limiter mes efforts aux maximum ... "

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre sarcastiquement son fils la bouscula doucement afin de découvrir la maison, suivit de près par ses mères. Le rez de chaussé était composé une immense pièce, comprenant le salon, et la cuisine. Sous l'escalier se tenait une douche et un toilette, tandis que les trois chambres étaient à l'étage, avec une salle de bain supplémentaire. Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la qualité du logement. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de venir avec la blonde et son fils, elle s'était un peu inquiétée en apprenant que tout était déjà loué par Emma, mais il semblait qu'elle avait eu raison de venir. Elle devait avouer de toute façon que ses préjugés sur Emma s'étaient révélés faux au cours du temps, surtout durant et après le Pays Imaginaire.

Emma avait accepté de faire une garde partagé avec Henry, et pour Neal il pouvait voir son fils quand il le voulait, mais il n'était pas réellement inclus dans les plans des deux mères. Regina avait eu peur que la présence d'un troisième parent allait l'éloigner de son fils, mais Neal, même s'il aimait son fils, ne voulait pas vraiment être impliquer dans sa vie d'une façon trop active. Il était plutôt le papa cool qui emmenait Henry manger une glace, ou voir un film. La paternité semblait l'effrayer, Emma lui avait confié qu'il avait peur d'être comme son père, et avant tout il voulait se concentrer sur sa relation avec Rumpelstiltskin. Regina espérait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, mais elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre le fils de son ancien mentor allait réclamer ses droits sur Henry, cependant elle chassait toujours au plus loin cette idée au loin, ne voulant pas s'inquiéter de trop.

Elle voulait avant tout se concentrer sur sa relation avec l'autre mère de son fils. Elle avait réussit à s'en tenir à une entente cordiale jusque là, voire même un peu plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'appeler Emma son amie, mais elle espérait qu'elle y était presque. Elle avait été seule durant de nombreuses années, lors de la malédiction Kathryn avait été son amie, mais elle savait qu'au fond ce n'était que grâce à la magie, et non par un réel choix. A ce jour, seul Emma et Tinkerbell étaient relativement proche d'elle. La fée venait souvent dîner avec elle lorsqu'il y n'avait pas Henry et l'ancienne maire lui apprenait à vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Cependant elle savait que Tink se souvenait de sa trahison et elle se demandait souvent si elle l'avait entièrement pardonné. Seul Emma la regardait en tant que Regina, et non l'ancienne Reine du Mal qui avait maudit tout un peuple. C'était surement car la jeune femme n'avait pas entièrement accepté le fait que ses parents étaient des personnes de contes, et par conséquent que la mère de son fils avait beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Il fallait dire que même pour elle, elle avait du mal à se comprendre. Elle était devenu presque comme sa mère, qui n'avait pas de cœur, or elle n'avait pas l'excuse de l'organe manquant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait causé tant de souffrance de façon consciente, seulement aveuglé par sa souffrance et sa haine. La malédiction avait été un renouveau pour elle, Regina Mills était à nouveau vivante, laissant derrière elle la Reine. Elle avait presque l'impression que la Reine et Regina était deux personnes différentes, et elle voulait plus que tout au monde se consacrer à rester Regina. Apparemment, Emma avait compris cela et l'encourageait dans cette voie.

Debout à l'étage, elle se demanda brièvement si la blonde avait prévu de l'inviter depuis de début, car la maison était composée de trois chambres...

" Tu peux prendre cette chambre, c'est la plus grande et tu seras en face de celle d'Henry, je prendrais la chambre du fond. "

La voix d'Emma la sortie de ses pensées.

" Oh, oui d'accord ... Merci. "

Emma lui sourit doucement, se rendant compte que la brune semblait ailleurs et partie en direction de sa nouvelle chambre pour ranger quelques peu ses affaires. Elle entendit au loin Regina conseiller à Henry de faire la même chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina descendit de l'étage pour trouver son fils et son autre mère dans la cuisine, cette dernière était en train de faire le tour de la table, téléphone en main.

" Oui Snow, je te dit que tout vas bien... Je sais je sais ... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... "

Emma se mit à rire, tandis qu'Henry tournait sur sa chaise, attendant de trouver quelque chose à faire.

" D'accord. Oui. Bonne journée à toi aussi. "

La blonde eu un sourire gênée, et continuait à tourner autour de la table sans s'en rendre compte. L'ancienne Reine se douta que son ancienne ennemie venait de dire à sa fille qu'elle l'aimait ou un quelque chose dans le même genre. Cependant Emma avait encore un peu de mal à accepter tout cet amour.

" Moi ... aussi. "

Mais il semblait qu'elle faisait des efforts.

"Henry aussi. Bye. "

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Emma aperçut enfin Regina à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Bien, on devrait aller faire les courses dès maintenant, car il est bientôt l'heure de manger. "

Regina eu un sourire mi sarcastique, mi amusé.

" Je suppose que tu as déjà faim ... Malgré toutes les quantités de malbouffe que tu as manger durant le trajet. "

" Hey ! On insulte pas mes choix alimentaires. D'ailleurs je t'ais vu manger des M&M's dans le sachet d'Henry. "

" C'était pour ne pas qu'il en mange trop. " Contra Regina.

" Quoi ? " Se mit à rire Emma. " C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. "

Alors que la brune allait répondre, son fils lui coupa la parole.

" Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit tu achetais toujours des M&M's mais j'en ai jamais mangé ... "

Regina fit la moue, et si mit à rougir tandis qu'Emma se mit à rire de plus belle.

" Bon, on va les faire ces courses ? " Demanda Regina, essayant de s'échapper.

Emma échangea un air complice avec son fils, puis ils se mirent en route. Une fois dans le magasin s'en suivit quelques taquineries entre les mères pour savoir quels articles prendre pour les jours à venir. Mais, même si Emma prenait beaucoup de confiseries, Regina pu s'apercevoir que la fille de son ennemie la laissa prendre en main les achats. Henry demanda quelques articles à son tour, et il parvint à avoir du soda et des Twizzlers. Une fois à la caisse, les deux mères se disputèrent légèrement pour payer.

" Emma, je connais ton salaire, c'est moi qui l'ai fixé ! Donc puisque tu as déjà payé pour la voiture et la maison, laisse moi au moins m'occuper des courses. "

Le shérif de Storybrooke soupira, et laissa Regina payer.

" Je m'occuperai aussi des repas " Annonça la brune durant le trajet du retour.

Cependant, cette fois ci Emma n'argumenta pas, sachant que l'ancienne maire cuisinait divinement bien. Elle même avait une cuisine décente, comparé à celle de sa mère, mais elle ne valait vraiment pas les talents culinaires de l'autre mère de son fils.

Lorsque les courses furent rangées, Regina s'attela à cuisiner avec l'aide de Henry, tandis qu'Emma peaufinait le nettoyage dans toute la maison, puis partie se laver. C'est ainsi que moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois nouveaux arrivants étaient réunis autour de la table qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, savourant leur repas. La cuisinière ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir flattée lorsqu'Emma eut finit entièrement son assiette ainsi que l'ensemble du plat posé au milieu de la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait à manger à la blonde, durant les deux derniers mois elles avaient organisé des repas pour qu'Henry ait ses deux mères ensemble, et à chaque fois l'ancienne Reine se demandait comment elle pouvait autant manger sans prendre de poids. Elle se sentit légèrement désolé pour son fils qui n'avait pas hérité de sa mère pour cela, il avait plutôt tendance à prendre du poids, tout comme son père apparemment.

Emma s'occupa de faire la vaisselle pendant que son fils et Regina était dans les deux salles de bains à se laver à leur tour. Le shérif fatigué de sa journée se mit sur le canapé, et alluma la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard son fils arriva à ses côtés en pyjama.

" Tu veux voir un film petit ? "

" Oui, cool. Il y a quoi ? "

Emma navigua dans les films disponibles, laissant son fils choisir ce qu'il lui plaisait.

" Les 5 Légendes ! " S'exclama-t-il. " Je l'ai toujours pas vu. "

" Très bien, va pour Les 5 Légendes alors. On attend juste ta mère, puis on lancera le film. "

En attendant la brune, la mère et son fils parlèrent du programme du lendemain, qui se résumait à beaucoup de plage et de repos. Lorsque Regina arriva dans le salon, Emma s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore les cheveux légèrement mouillés, et qu'elle portait un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt noir simple. Cependant même avec ces simples habits, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de son fils, Emma la trouvait d'une grâce témoignant de son passé de Reine.

Tandis que le film commençait, Emma se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle partirait en vacance avec son fils, et sa mère qui était l'ennemie jurée de sa propre mère, qui était elle-même Snow White, elle aurait surement rit au nez de cette personne, même si on lui avait dit ne serait-ce qu'un an en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait appris à connaitre la mère de son fils qui dirigeait Storybrooke. Pourtant, elle y était. Et elle ne trouva pas cela si bizarre, elle profitait même du moment. Regina dû sentir qu'elle était en réflexion, car elle croisa son regard. Il était curieux, se demandant surement à quoi pensait la Sauveuse.

Emma se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Regina essaya d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, et reporta son regard sur le film.

Lorsque le générique final apparu à l'écran, Henry se mit à bailler.

" Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher jeune homme. " Annonça Regina.

Si habituellement, il essayait de gagner quelques minutes, cette fois ci il n'en fit rien. Il voulait se reposer pour entamer ses vacances comme il se devait dès le lendemain. Ses mères le bordèrent, et après un dernier baiser leur part, Henry ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Emma se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon avant d'être interpellé par la brune.

" Où vas tu ? "

" Je vais zapper un peu avant d'aller me coucher. "

" Oh. "

Regina resta dans le couloir ne sachant que faire, Emma essaya de pas sourire devant son indécision.

" Tu veux venir ? "

L'ex maire hocha la tête et la suivit.

Si Emma aurait trouvé cela impensable d'un jour regarder la télé tranquillement avec Regina et Henry, que devait-elle penser du fait de la regarder avec Regina sans son fils ?!

Il n'était pas présent pour faire tampon entre elles, elles étaient donc chacune de leur côté du canapé en silence. Il n'y avait pas de tension dans la salle, seul un silence agréable. Emma changeait de chaîne, essayant de trouver quelque chose inintéressant lorsqu'elle tomba soudainement sur un documentaire animalier.

" Génial ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Regina leva un sourcil dans sa direction, exprimant sa surprise.

" J'ai toujours aimé ce genre de documentaire " Répondit la Sauveuse en haussa les épaules. " ça nous fait voyager dans le monde. On y découvre toujours de nouveaux animaux, ou on en apprend plus sur ceux qu'on connait. "

La brune continua de la regarder, sans rien dire.

" Cela te surprend que je ne regarde pas les télé réalités c'est ça ? "

" Non, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les documentaires animalier. C'est tout. "

Emma hocha la tête et se mit à regarder la télé.

" J'aime ça aussi. " Annonça Regina après quelques minutes de silence.

Le shérif ne répondit pas, mais sourit à sa remarque. Deux documentaires plus tard, l'ancienne Reine sentait qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle se leva donc gracieusement.

" Je vais aller me coucher. "

Emma sortie de sa bulle et croisa le regard de la brune, puis regarda l'heure. Elle devrait probablement aller au lit elle aussi.

" Oui, moi aussi. " Dit-elle en éteignant la télévision.

Elles montèrent les marches en silence, Regina s'arrêta la première face à la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers Emma dans le couloir.

" Je voudrais te remercier pour me permettre d'être ici. "

Même si elles étaient dans une obscurité relative, Emma pouvait presque voir que les yeux de Regina était plus humide qu'a l'ordinaire.

" Oh Regina, tu es sa mère aussi. Tu l'as assez prouvé. C'était normal pour moi de te proposer de venir avec nous. Je suis contente que tu ais accepté. "

L'ex maire hocha la tête.

" Toujours est-il que je vous remercie encore. "

" Bonne nuit Regina. " Lui répondit Emma en souriant.

" Bonne nuit Emma. "

La blonde la laissa rentrer dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans la sienne. Il semblait que les vacances commençaient bien.

* * *

P.S : Comme certains que l'ont fait remarquer, Emma et Regina se sont soudainement mis à se vouvoyer à la fin. Je devais être fatiguée à ce moment et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte :/ J'ai donc modifier cela. Je suis désolé de cette erreur, et merci de l'avoir fait remarquer !


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Avant tout je voulais vous remercier pour ces reviews :) ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Comme je l'ai annoncée à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai changé le problème du passage du 'tu' au 'vous'. Je vais essayé d'être plus rigoureuse maintenant.

**Chapitre 2**

Emma fut la première à se réveiller, après avoir flâné quelques précieuses minutes dans son lit, elle décida de se lever et de commencer à faire le déjeuner. Elle fouilla les étagères et opta pour préparer des pancakes. Elle commençait à peine à casser les œufs, qu'Henry arriva à son tour dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour !" S'exclama-t-il.

Emma se tourna vers son fils qui semblait trop bien réveillé pour neuf heures du matin.

" Hey ! Tu as bien dormit ? "

" Oui. " Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Cependant c'est un mensonge. Il faisait encore des cauchemars sur le Pays Imaginaire et Peter Pan, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien a faire. Archie lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient avec le temps.

" J'étais juste impatient d'aller à la plage. " Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules

La blonde était concentrée à battre les œufs, elle ne pu donc voir le mensonge de son fils. Ce dernier parti se prendre un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit à table attendant que sa mère finisse le petit déjeuné.

" Elle prend quoi ta mère pour le petit déjeuné habituellement ? "

" Du café et une pomme, ou un autre fruit. "

Emma hocha la tête et commença à faire chauffer le café, parallèlement à ses pancakes.

A l'étage Regina émergeait tout juste de son sommeil. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnu sa chambre dans la maison Californienne. Alors qu'elle se préparait, elle entendit des éclats de rire provenant du bas des escaliers. Apparemment, elle était la dernière debout. Elle fila rapidement à la salle de bain, puis rejoignit son fils et son autre mère dans la cuisine.

Emma finissait de cuire son dernier pancake, lorsque Regina arriva dans la pièce.

" Tu as fait le petit déjeuné Emma ? " Demanda la brune en voyant la table dressée devant elle.

" Yep. "

Sur la table se trouvait du café, du chocolat chaud, les pancakes d'Emma ainsi qu'une salade de fruit.

" Tu as fait le repas hier, c'était la moindre des choses. "

Regina se contenta de sourire et de prendre place aux côtés de son fils. Elle se servit une tasse de café, ainsi que de la salade de fruit tandis qu'Emma et Henry se jetèrent sur les pancakes et le chocolat chaud.

" Maman, tu devrais en manger un ! Ils sont trop bons. "

L'ex maire regarda le garçon en levant un sourcil.

" Je me doute, vu qu'il n'en reste quasiment plus. "

Emma se mit à rire et tendit le plat vers la brune.

" Il a raison tu sais ? Je les particulièrement bien réussit cette fois-ci. "

Regina était sur le point de refuser, mais quand elle croisa le regard du shérif sa volonté céda et elle prit le dernier pancake.

" Tiens ! Prend le avec du Nutella, c'est le meilleur. " Lui conseilla son fils.

Regina suivit le conseil d'Henry, avec raison, en effet lors de sa première bouchée elle ne pu contenir un gémissement d'approbation. Le garçon se mit à rire et reprit son petit déjeuné tandis que sa mère se mit à rougir. Elle regarda Emma pour voir si la blonde l'avait entendu, mais elle abordait une expression indéchiffrable. L'ex maire finit son petit déjeuné en silence pendant que les deux autres membres de la pièce parlait des différentes activités qu'ils voulaient faire à la plage.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de faire la vaisselle, Emma partit à son tour se changer. Elle s'était achetée un maillot deux pièces rouge pour l'occasion, puis elle enfila un short et un débardeur blanc. Une fois prête elle descendit rejoindre son fils qui avait dans ses mains un ballon de plage et sa serviette. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Regina, elle faillit manquer une marche. La mère de son fils était vêtu d'une robe de plage blanche, très légère qui laissait voir qu'elle avait un bikini noir en dessous. Emma n'avait aucun doute sur la beauté de Regina, mais ainsi vêtu elle était magnifique. La blonde se racla la gorge et continua sa descente pour rejoindre les Mills.

Emma venait de fermer la porte à clé, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un les saluer. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se trouvait sur le porche de la maison voisine. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, lisses et son sourire était accueillant. Les trois habitants de Storybrooke n'eurent donc aucun mal à lui rendre la politesse.

" Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? "

" Une dizaine de jour. " Repondit Emma.

" Vraiment ? C'est génial ! "

La voisine vint à leur rencontre toujours en souriant.

" Je m'appelle Sarah. J'habite ici. "

" Et moi c'est Kyle ! " S'exclama un homme brun qui sortait de la même maison. " Je suis son cousin. "

" Enchantée, je suis Regina, voici mon fils Henry et son autre mère Emma. "

Sarah se pencha vers le garçon.

" Salut Henry, dit moi quel âge as-tu ? "

" J'ai 11 ans ! "

" Super, j'ai un fils qui a 12 ans. Peut-être que vous pourrez jouer ensemble un de ces jours. "

Henry accepta timidement tandis que Kyle arrivait à leur hauteur. Il regarda Regina, puis passa plus de temps sur Emma.

" Alors comme ça vous êtes ces mères hein ? "

Les deux concernées se regardèrent, se sachant comment aborder le sujet devant des inconnus, heureusement pour elles leur fils prit la parole.

" Regina m'a adopté car Emma ne pouvait pas me garder, mais il y a presque deux ans j'ai trouvé Emma. Donc maintenant j'ai deux mamans ! "

Sarah hocha la tête et Kyle se mit à sourire en s'approchant d'Emma.

" Donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? "

Regina jeta un regard meurtrier au brun, qui passa inaperçue pour tout le monde, sauf pour la cousine du concerné. Elle fronça les sourcils suspicieuse pendant que son cousin regarda Emma un peu trop intensément pour une rencontre banale entre voisin.

" Non, non nous ne sommes pas ensemble. " Répondit Emma en souriant à son voisin, mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Sarah pouvait voir que Regina semblait de plus en plus contrariée que son cousin flirte plus ou moins avec la blonde. Elle prit donc Kyle par le bras et l'incita à reculer.

" Bien, nous allons vous laisser profiter de cette journée. "

Les habitants de Storybrooke dirent aurevoir poliment puis partirent en direction de la plage. Ils eurent à marcher moins d'une minute pour se trouver en face de l'océan. L'eau était plutôt calme et la plage quasiment déserte. Henry et Emma posèrent leurs serviettes sur le sable et se déshabillèrent en quelques secondes. Alors que le jeune homme avançait vers l'eau tout excité, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par Regina qui insista pour qu'il mette de la crème solaire. Il fit la moue quelques secondes, mais accepta au final, sachant que c'était le genre de combat qu'il ne gagnera jamais contre sa mère. Une fois enduit de crème il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'eau qui n'attendait que lui suivit par Emma, la blonde se tourna vers Regina qui ne semblait pas prête à se mettre en maillot.

" Tu ne viens pas à l'eau ? "

La brune s'assit sur sa serviette, et sorti un livre de son sac de plage.

" Non, je vais rester lire un peu. "

Emma hocha la tête, fit semblant de ne pas sentir les yeux de Regina la détailler dans son petit deux pièces, et parti rejoindre Henry.

Tandis que Regina essaya de lire son livre, elle entendait au loin son fils et son autre mère jouer dans l'eau. Ils se couraient derrière et essayait de faire tomber l'autre. Après deux chapitres, l'ex maire dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle passait plus de temps à les regarder qu'à lire. Elle laissa donc tomber sa lecture et enleva sa robe, pour se laisser bronzer un peu. Le soleil caressant sa peau, elle se laissa tranquillement somnoler jusqu'au moment où elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers elle. C'était son fils, tout mouillé, qui venait chercher son ballon.

" L'eau est bonne ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

Au sourire que lui rendit son fils, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, car la seconde suivante Henry était allongé sur elle, la mouillant à son tour. Un cri de surprise d'échappa de ses lèvres, trouvant l'eau particulièrement froide comparé à sa peau réchauffée par le soleil.

" Henry ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais son fils se releva aussi vite et se mit à courir dans la direction d'Emma tout en riant, tout comme la blonde qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir un fou rire devant la scène qui venait de se passer. Regina secoua la tête, tout de même en souriant, c'était pour ce genre de moment qu'elle avait accepté de venir en vacances ici, pour avoir des moments privilégiés avec son fils. Elle regarda à nouveau Emma et Henry jouer un peu, quand elle entendit des pas venir de la plage cette fois ci.

Regina regarda vers la direction des pas, et vit Sarah en compagnie d'un garçon, surement son fils. Elle chercha inconsciemment Kyle, mais il n'était nulle part. La brune sourit à sa voisine, qui le lui rendit et présenta son fils.

" Voici Evan, mon fils. Evan je te présente Regina, notre voisine pour quelques jours. "

Le petit blond salua l'ex maire en souriant, semblant avoir la même joie de vivre que sa mère.

" Bonjour Evan ! "

La mère et son fils posèrent leur affaire pas loin de la serviette de Regina, Emma et Henry arrivèrent peu après proposant au jeune Evan de venir jouer avec eux. Il ne fit pas prier, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de son âge pour pouvoir jouer. Sarah refusa poliment la proposition, préférant rester sur sa serviette à les regarder. Tandis que les joueurs de ballon repartait en direction de l'océan, la mère d'Evan vit les yeux d'Emma s'attarder sur le corps de Regina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant ses voisines très intéressantes.

" Votre cousin ne vient pas ? " Demanda la brune, le plus innocemment possible.

"Je vous en prit, tutoyez moi Regina. Sinon, non, il est partit travailler. Il travaille dans un cinéma pour l'été, c'est pour cela qu'il va rester chez moi. C'est plus pratique, et comme je le vois peut dans l'année, c'est l'occasion."

Regina hocha la tête, se sentant soulagée et permit à son interlocutrice de la tutoyer à son tour.

" Vous venez d'où tout les trois ? "

" Storybrooke, dans le Maine. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ? "

" Pas du tout ! Je ne suis jamais allé dans le Maine. "

" C'est une petite ville, rien d'exceptionnel. "

La brune eu un sourire mélancolique.

" Mais c'est chez moi. "

Et c'était vrai, c'était chez elle. Elle y avait vécu presque autant de temps que dans la Foret Enchantée, mais c'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait élevé Henry, dans cette ville qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Même après que la malédiction eut été brisée, elle ne pouvait envisager de retourner dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître, dans le pays où elle avait été la Reine du Mal.

" C'est tout ce qui compte ! Et tu y fais quoi là bas ? "

" J'étais le Maire jusqu'à l'an dernier. "

" Oh, tu n'as pas été réélue ? "

Regina grimaça quelques instants.

" On peut dire ça. "

Sarah pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière, mais elle ne poussa pas son interlocutrice.

" Et toi ? "

" Je suis agent d'accueil dans une banque, rien de palpitant. Et Emma ? "

" C'est le shérif de Storybrooke. "

" Aaaah, donc elle a été sous vos ordres en quelques sortes ? "

" Oui. "

La nostalgie de ce temps prit Regina par surprise, elle se plongea inconsciemment dans ses souvenirs, lors de leurs réunions budgétaires où Emma faisait de son mieux de ne pas s'endormir lors des allocutions des différentes personnes de la ville, des tonnes de paperasses qu'elles avaient à faire et des coups de fils à tout heure. Elle se souvenait qu'elle prenait tout cela pour une corvée, mais elle donnerait n'importe pour pouvoir le vivre à nouveau, avec son œil neuf sur la situation elle ferait les choses différemment. A l'époque, elle pensait qu'Emma était un danger pour elle, elle ne voyait donc que les points négatifs, mais avec du recul elle se rendit compte que la blonde l'avait toujours traité avec respect, si on ne prenait pas en compte la fin de l'année dernière, avec la disparition de Katherine. Regina se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, et un peu triste.

Sarah se rendit compte du silence qu'avait entraîné sa question, et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps, elle vit Emma qui venait dans leur direction tandis que les deux garçons continuaient à jouer ensemble. Le shérif s'affala sur sa serviette légèrement essoufflée.

" Ils t'ont donné du fil à retordre ? " Demanda Sarah.

" Tu n'imagines même pas ! " Lui répondit la blonde en souriant.

" Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. " Commenta Regina au bout de quelques secondes.

Elles tournèrent leurs regards vers les deux garçons qui riaient dans l'eau. Regina se sentait heureuse qu'Henry puisse enfin s'amuser comme un garçon de son âge. Les trois mères passèrent un moment à regarder leurs enfants en silence, puis Sarah et Emma parlèrent du métier de shérif de cette dernière. Emma lui raconta les appels les plus farfelus qu'elle avait eu. De temps en temps Regina se mêla à la conversation, riant ou ajoutant des détails, surtout sur l'affaire de la disparition de Pongo. Le chien du psychiatre avait échappé à Archie un jour, et lorsque le shérif l'avait enfin trouvé elle avait dû courir à travers les bois durant des dizaines de minutes. L'animal n'était pas vraiment fan de la blonde avait réussi à l'enfuir à nouveau. En revanche, il appréciait particulièrement Regina puisque Pongo avait été retrouvé dans son jardin aboyant gentiment. La brune n'avait eu qu'a appeler son maître pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Cependant en attendant le psy, Emma avait suivit la trace du chien jusqu'à sa maison, et Regina n'était pas prête d'oublier l'état de la blonde ce jour là. Elle avait des feuilles dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait du tomber à plusieurs reprise puisque son pantalon était déchirer au niveau du genoux et des traces de terre étaient visibles un peu sur tout son corps. Puisque cette mésaventure avait eu lieu après leur retour du Pays Imaginaire, Regina avait fait un commentaire sarcastique au shérif sur sa tenue et son incompétence, mais avait proposé à la blonde de se rafraîchir chez elle. Emma aurait surement accepté son aide si Pongo n'avait pas grogné à son approche.

" Il ne vous aime pas ce chien ! " S'exclama Sarah en riant gentiment.

" C'est les animaux en général qui ne m'aiment pas... "

Leur conversation fut coupé lorsqu'elles aperçurent les garçons venir vers elles, ils se séchèrent tout en racontant à leurs mères les prouesses sportives qu'ils venaient de faire dans l'eau.

" Maman, je pourrais montrer à Henry mes trophées de surf ? " Demanda Evan à la blonde.

"Bien sur mon chéri. " Elle se tourna vers les mères du garçons. " Peut-être que vous pourriez venir boire un coup chez nous ce soir ? " Proposa Sarah.

Emma regarda l'ex maire, qui prit la parole sans hésiter.

" Avec plaisir. "

Evan et Henry exprimèrent leur joie et posèrent leurs serviettes cote à cote pour parler.

" Il n'est pas trop jeune pour faire du surf ? " Demanda Regina, n'était pas très au courant de ce sport.

" Non, il a commencé vers 8 ans avec son père. Il y en a qui commence plus tôt ! "

" Il a gagné des compétitions ? " Demanda Emma.

" Qu'une seule, mais il est souvent sur le podium. "

" C'est génial ! Félicitations petit. " S'exclama le shérif de Storybrooke.

" C'est pas des grandes compétitions, c'est l'école qui l'organise, et des fois j'en fait l'été. " Répondit Evan, modeste.

" Ne dit pas ça mon chéri. Tu es doué ! " Argumenta sa mère, très fière de lui.

Bientôt arriva l'heure de rentrer pour les deux familles, les enfants ayant faim. Henry et Evan se donnèrent rendez-vous dans l'après midi à la plage pour jouer à nouveau ensemble.

Regina prépara le repas tandis qu'Emma et son fils se lavaient après leur passage dans l'eau salé de la matinée. Tout comme la veille, le repas ne fit pas un pli, sous l'appétit de la blonde et Henry.

" Je vais acheter une bouteille pour ce soir. " Proposa le shérif, une fois la vaisselle finit.

Henry était dans sa chambre à lire une bande dessiné, attendant de pouvoir retourner à nouveau à la plage.

" Je peux le faire, se sera une occasion de découvrir la ville. "

Emma hocha la tête, comprenant l'envie d'explorer un lieu totalement inconnu pour la brune.

" De plus, j'ai de meilleur gout que toi pour l'alcool. "

" Héé ! " S'exclama le Sauveur, faussement vexée.

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui sourit sarcastiquement et parti dans sa chambre pour se préparer à une sortie dans la ville. Une fois prête elle prit son sac, les clés de la voiture et partie en direction de la porte.

" Ça va aller ? " Demanda Emma, une trace de préoccupation dans la voix.

Regina se tourna vers la mère de son fils en levant un sourcil.

" Je suis capable d'aller acheter une bouteille de vin dans un magasin, Emma. " Lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais elle était un peu touchée par l'inquiétude de la blonde. C'est vrai qu'elle était dans un monde totalement inconnu ici, et qu'elle n'avait pas ses pouvoirs pour se défendre, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de magie hors de Storybrooke, mais elle était tout de même capable d'effectuer une simple course.

L'ex maire ouvrit donc la porte, et partit sans un regard pour la blonde. Elle s'installa dans la voiture louée, se dirigea vers le magasin où elles avaient fait leurs achats la veille et moins de vingt minutes plus tard elle était dans la maison une bouteille de vin blanc à la main. Regina essaya de ne pas lever les yeux aux ciels en voyant qu'Emma l'attendait sur le canapé devant la télé. Le shérif sourit à l'autre mère de son fils et reporta son attention sur le match de basket qu'elle regardait.

Une fois qu'elle eut rangé la bouteille au frais Regina partie s'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde, voulant lui parler de leur passé un sujet qui lui trottait en tête depuis sa conversation avec Sarah, plus tôt dans la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci encore pour tous les commentaires, ça fait vraiment très plaisir :) Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3**

" Emma... "

La blonde se tourna vers Regina qui venait de l'interpeller, l'air anormalement timide.

" Euh... Oui ? "

L'ex maire inspira un grand coup avant de parler.

" Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. "

Emma fronça les sourcils, n'ayant rien à reprocher à la brune. Au contraire, c'était presque à elle de s'excuser d'avoir douter qu'elle puisse aller faire des courses.

" Je veux dire mon comportement durant la malédiction. "

" Oh... "

Le sujet était beaucoup plus compliqué dans ce cas, se dit le shérif. Emma allait parler, mais Regina leva la main lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait continuer à s'expliquer.

" Comme tu le sais je veux me racheter pour Henry, et pour cela j'ai besoin d'être honnête avec toi. "

Emma hocha la tête, incitant la brune à continuer. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais cela la rendait d'autant plus crédible aux yeux du Sauveur.

" Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été injuste envers toi, je ne te traitais pas comme j'aurai du. Je n'était pas impartiale dans mes actions. La réalité c'est que j'avais peur. "

Regina regarda Emma dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

" J'avais vraiment peur Emma, peur que tu prennes Henry loin de moi et que tu emmènes avec toi ma fin heureuse par la même occasion. Je ne te croyais pas quand tu me disais que tu ne voulais pas l'éloigner de moi. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut ne pas vouloir Henry. Je voyais bien qu'il était une question de temps avant que tu rendes compte à quel point c'était un garçon extraordinaire. "

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle savait que Regina avait raison, elle était tombé sous le charme du jeune garçon presque instantanément et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était restée à Storybrooke. De plus, elle avait bien faillit prendre Henry loin de cette ville à un moment, elle l'aurait effectivement pris à Regina si le jeune garçon n'avait pas été si obstiné à vouloir brisé la malédiction. Si à l'époque elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il n'en était rien maintenant. Elle se sentait même coupable d'avoir presque enlevé son fils à Regina, car s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sure, c'était que la brune aimait son fils et serait prête à mourir pour lui, tout comme une mère en est capable.

" Et même si j'étais odieuse avec toi, tu ne m'as jamais manqué de respect comme je l'ai fait. "

" Je ne dirais pas ça. Je t'ais traité de sociopathe si je me souviens bien. "

Regina eut un sourire triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

" Oui mais c'était la pire période de notre relation. "

Emma leva un sourcil à l'évocation du mot relation, et malgré elle, elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son corps.

" Je veux dire, j'avais enfin compris que tu étais la fille de Snow et la mère de mon fils. J'était folle à ce moment là, j'ai fait des choses que je regrette. "

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes entre elles, la blonde attendait que Regina reprenne ses esprits.

" Je voulais que tu partes, je voulais que Snow paye, je voulais que mon fils m'aime, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je sais faire : je suis passée à l'attaque en détruisant tout sur mon passage et en aggravant la situation. "

Les deux femmes dans le salon étaient inconsciente du fait que leur fils était en haut des escaliers et écoutait leur conversation depuis le début.

" Puis tout s'est enchaîné, j'ai voulu tenté le tout pour le tout en essayant de t'empoissonner, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Quand Henry a été touché à ta place j'ai compris que c'était finit, que j'avais perdu. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il vive, je me suis rendu compte que je préférais sa vie à ma vengeance. "

Regina avait l'air tellement faible en cet instant qu'Emma eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne savait pas si son geste serait bien reçut, elle se contenta donc de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de la brune.

" Je comprend. "

Et c'était vrai.

Lorsque Regina lui avait avoué qu'elle était bien la Méchante Reine de la Foret Enchantée elle avait prouvé que c'était son fils qui comptait le plus à ces yeux. Sur le coup la blonde n'y avait pas pensé, trop occupé à sauver son fils, et accessoirement à se battre contre un dragon, mais avec du recul elle comprenait que cette révélation en disait long sur la volonté de rédemption de Regina. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait confiance en elle, de plus lors de leurs voyage aux Pays Imaginaire, c'était un soulagement de l'avoir avec eux, car elle savait qu'elle ferait vraiment tout pour sauver Henry. C'était d'ailleurs en majorité grâce à cela qu'il était maintenant sain et sauf. Emma comprenait que certains villageois ne croyait pas en sa rédemption, elle les avait persécuté dans le passé, mais le Sauveur n'avait connu que Regina, et voulait se consacrer à cette seule personne, car elle savait que la Méchante Reine était en quelque sorte partie le jour où la malédiction avait pris forme. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais c'était sa conviction.

Emma avait même parfois tendance à oublier que la belle femme qui se tenait face à elle avait en réalité près de 60 ans, et avait essayé de tuer sa mère. Cependant, elle croyait aux deuxièmes chances et même si la Reine en avait eu des tonnes dans la Foret Enchantée, la mère adoptive d'Henry n'en avait pas encore bénéficié. La blonde savait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui en donner une, car à présent son fils était heureux avec ses mères, et son père, et les deux femmes s'entendaient bien. L'animosité qu'il y avait eu début entre elles s'était transformée en taquineries. Le shérif considérait qu'elles étaient amies et savait que le sentiment était réciproque, car la brune avait des attitudes qui prouvait qu'elle tenait à elle. Comme le fait qu'elle se confiait à elle maintenant, et qu'elle lui ait raconté son histoire avec Daniel un soir après un repas en famille avec Henry. Regina lui avait conté son passé, après que leurs fils soit allé au lit, avec un verre de cidre pour chacunes. Emma avait donc appris la réelle raison de la volonté de vengeance de l'ex maire ce soir là. Un autre soir elle avait aussi évoqué son passé avec Cora, mais la blonde savait qu'il y avait des encore des histoires sur leur relation que Regina lui cachait, mais elle ne voulait pas poussé la brune à tout lui révéler d'un coup.

En échange le shérif lui avait quelques fois parler de sa propre histoire, de certaines familles d'accueils qu'elle avait côtoyé durant son enfance. L'ex maire était au courant de faits qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne auparavant.

Regina posa sa main sur celle de la blonde et la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

" Merci. "

Comprenant que la conversation était finit pour le moment, l'ex maire se leva.

" Je vais lire un peu. "

Emma hocha la tête, regardant la brune se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

A l'étage Henry se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre et se sauter sur son lit pour faire semblant de lire. Le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait lui même eut quelques discutions avec sa mère sur ses actions dans le passé de Storybrooke, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle les ferait aussi partager à Emma. Il savait que ses mères s'étaient rapprochées, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Ces larmes étaient donc un mélange de tristesse par rapport au temps où il avait été distant avec Regina, la faisant souffrir, et de bonheur en voyant ses mères s'entendre si bien.

La porte de sa chambre s'entre-ouvrit laissant passer la tête sa mère.

" Tout vas bien Henry ? "

Il ne se tourna pas, sachant que ses yeux étaient encore rouge à cause de ses larmes.

" Oui oui. "

Regina sourit en voyant son fils plongé dans sa lecture, elle tourna donc la porte et partie vers sa propre chambre pour lire à son tour.

En milieu d'après midi, une fois que le soleil était moins fort, les trois membres de Storybrooke sortirent de leur maison de vacances pour se rendre à la plage. Henry partit frapper à la porte des voisins pour qu'Evan puisse venir avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent donc tout les quatre serviettes en mains vers l'océan. Sarah avait prévenue les mères d'Henry qu'elle serait absence pour l'après midi, mais avait autorisé son fils à venir jouer avec Henry, sachant qu'elles seraient présentes pour les surveiller.

Tout comme dans la matinée, Regina refusa de venir à l'eau avec eux. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Henry, mais Emma se demandait pourquoi la brune semblait réticente à l'idée de se baigner. Henry lui avait expliqué qu'il ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu dans une piscine, il avait lui même prit des cours de natation quand il était plus jeune, mais sa mère n'était venu se baigner avec lui qu'une seule fois. Lors de son premier bain dans une piscine en fait, il devait avoir plus peu de six ans, et ils étaient allés à la piscine de Storybrooke sous sa demande. Elle avait accepté de venir avec lui dans le petit bassin, qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de profondeur. Cependant lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa mère des cours de natation, elle les lui avait payé mais n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans l'eau avec lui. Bien sur elle avait assisté à tout ses cours, mais toute habillée au bord du bassin, l'encourageant et le félicitant à chacun de ses progrès.

Un jour, entre deux leçons, le petit garçon avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi elle ne venait pas avec lui mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse claire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cela avait un lien avec l'enfance de sa mère.

C'était donc la seule information qu'avait Emma. La blonde s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario expliquant cette réticence à se baigner, allant de la presque noyade dans une rivière un beau matin jusqu'aux pires atrocités qu'aurait pu faire Cora à sa fille. Cependant ce n'était que des hypothèses, seule Regina connaissait la vérité, et le Sauveur espérait qu'un jour elle aurait une réponse ce mystère.

Henry, Evan et Emma passèrent donc une grande partie de l'après midi à courir, et s'amuser dans l'eau tandis que l'ex maire resta plongée dans sa lecture, dévorant le roman qu'elle tenait entre ces mains. C'était un livre offert par Tink, qui était étrangement bon, voir même addictif, cela faisait un moment que la brune ne s'était pas autant investi dans un livre. Lorsque Regina était la Méchante Reine, elle n'avait plus le temps de lire, ayant trop de conflit à gérer, et une vengeance à mener. Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chapitre, la brune décida d'arrêter afin de pouvoir le finir dans la soirée. En posant son livre dans son sac, elle aperçut son téléphone et décida d'appeler Tink.

La Fée décrocha et salua son ami avec enthousiasme.

" Je suis contente que tu m'appelles Regina ! Je m'inquiétais. "

Inconsciemment l'ex maire sourit.

" Je t'ai envoyé un message hier pour te dire que j'étais bien arrivé. "

" Oui mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un qui t'ai volé ton téléphone ! "

" Vraiment Tink ? "

La Fée se mit à rire.

" Oui je sais, Emma était là pour te sauver... "

Regina fronça les yeux surprise de cette réponse.

" Quoi ? "

Un nouveau rire lui répondit.

" Ahah, non rien laisse tomber. "

" O...Ok " Répondit la brune incertaine.

" Alors, tu passes de bonnes vacances ? "

" Oui, Emma a trouvé une maison sympa. C'est relaxant ici tellement c'est différent. "

" Et Henry ? "

La brune leva les yeux vers son fils qui était toujours en train de jouer.

" Il s'amuse beaucoup. Là il joue avec Emma et un petit voisin. "

" Il s'est fait un ami ? " S'exclama Tink. " Mais c'est génial ! "

Regina se mit à sourire.

" Oui, je suis heureuse pour lui. "

Emma semblait en avoir finit avec les jeunes garçons car elle s'approchait de l'autre mère de son fils, tandis qu'Henry et Evan était toujours en train de jouer.

" Et toi ? Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? "

La blonde leva ses yeux vers Regina qui était toujours au téléphone, lorsque la femme se mit à rire. Le shérif essaya de cacher son sourire, le rire de l'ex maire était quelque chose d'unique. Il était moins rare qu'auparavant, mais restait toujours aussi beau aux yeux d'Emma.

" Vraiment Tink ? Les zombies ça n'existe pas ! "

La brune se mit à rire à nouveau, tandis que le Sauveur se disait qu'elle aurait dû être là dans la Foret Enchantée où sa mère lui avait prouvé le contraire.

" Personne ne viendrais manger ton cerveau dans la nuit... "

Bon, effectivement les zombies mangeurs de cerveaux semblaient plutôt impossible, mais elle avait appris à ne pas se fier à ses croyances ces derniers temps, après tout elle était la fille de Snow White et du Prince Charmant...

A Storybrooke Tink fit à moue en tenant son téléphone face au rire de son amie.

" C'est pas drôle Regina ! Ca arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Je l'ai vu avec Ruby. "

" Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir des films d'horreur avec Ruby ma chère. "

Au début Regina n'avait pas su quoi dire en apprenant l'amitié naissante entre Tink et la serveuse, mais elle devait avouer que Ruby était une des rares personnes qui semblait avoir passé l'éponge sur la malédiction. Cela avait surpris l'ex maire, qui pensait qu'elle serait une fervente opposante à sa rédemption, puisqu'elle était une amie proche de Snow. Hors au contraire, elle semblait heureuse et se plaisait à Storybrooke. Tink lui avait dit un jour qu'elle voyait elle aussi ce nouveau monde comme une seconde chance, car sa situation de loup garou dans la Foret Enchantée était un point sensible. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit proche d'Emma était aussi un élément important.

" J'ai vu Kathryn ce matin. "

" Oh. "

Regina bougea sur sa serviette, soudain mal à l'aise. Du coup de l'œil elle vit qu'Emma était allongée et semblait dormir.

" Oui, à l'épicerie. Elle... Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda la brune, réellement surprise.

" Oui, elle sait que vous êtes en Californie. Elle voulait savoir si vous étiez bien arrivés. "

" Elle demandait des nouvelles en général alors, pas de moi... "

" Regina, si je te dit que c'était de toi qu'elle prenait des nouvelles. Elle avait l'air un peu gêné et a bien spécifié ton prénom. Si elle voulait des nouvelles en général elle aurait demandé à David. "

L'ex maire ne savait pas quoi faire de cette annonce. Elle sentait que cela la rendait heureuse, après tout lors de la malédiction elle avait été proche de Kathryn, elle lui avait beaucoup parlé d'Henry, de ses doutes et ses craintes, oubliant parfois qu'elle n'était amie avec elle seulement car elle était maudite. Après la malédiction, elle n'avait quasiment jamais croisé la blonde. Elles n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de parler. Regina aurait aimé s'expliquer, lui parler mais surtout s'excuser envers celle qu'elle avait presque considéré comme son amie.

" Elle... Euh... "

C'était maintenant au tour de la Fée d'être mal à l'aise.

" Qu'il a-t-y ? "

" Elle est enceinte. "

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui ! C'est elle qui me l'a dit. "

Regina se mit à sourire inconsciemment, heureuse pour la princesse. Elle savait que c'était un des grands espoirs de la blonde pour son futur. Elle se souvenait qu'elle essayait de tomber enceinte lorsqu'elle était avec David. Mais maintenant qu'elle attendait un enfant de son mari, son véritable mari, l'ancienne Reine se sentait tout simplement heureuse.

" Mais pourquoi elle te l'a dit ? " Demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas.

Tink se mit à rire à l'autre bout du fil.

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Regina, un peu agacée.

" Elle me l'a dit pour que je te le dise ! C'est vraiment mignon ton incompréhension dans les relations sociales. "

La brune émit un grognement en réponse.

" Comment tu le sais ? "

" Tout le monde sait qu'on est amie Regina, et je ne le l'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie, pourquoi m'aurait-elle annoncé ça ? "

Regina ne su quoi répondre face à cette explication.

" Je pense qu'elle aimerait que vous ayez une conversation toutes les deux, quand tu seras de retour ici. "

" Je crois que j'en ai envie aussi. "

Des bruits se firent entendre dans le téléphone de la Fée.

" Oh, je dois te laisser Regina ! Il y a Ruby qui est là, elle continue à m'apprendre à conduire. "

" D'accord. Bonne chance et bonne journée alors. "

" Oui à toi aussi ! "

Regina raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans son sac puis leva les yeux et vit qu'Emma était en train de la regarder étrangement.

" Quoi ? " Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu brusquement.

La blonde grimaça et se rallongea.

" Non rien. "

La brune ferma les yeux en se maudissant de sa brusquerie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

" Kathryn est enceinte. "

Emma se leva en souriant.

" C'est génial ! "

" Oui, effectivement. "

Voyant qu'elle était pardonnée Regina reporta son attention sur son fils qui était toujours en train de courir au loin avec son nouvel ami. Étrangement, elle se sentit impatiente d'être au soir pour aller boire un coup avec leurs voisins, heureuse de pouvoir se socialiser avec de nouvelles personnes.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Je suis vraiment désolé de cette attente ! J'étais débordée dans mon travail ^^ Voici donc sans plus attendre le chapitre 4, et merci encore à tous pour vos review, vos follow et ajout en favori :D

**Chapitre 4**

Regina vérifia pour la quatrième fois sa tenue, voulant faire une bonne impression. Elle avait opté pour une chemise en soie à manche courte bordeaux simple et un pantalon noir. Elle avait peur d'avoir chaud, mais les robes qu'elle avait prit semblait trop habillé pour l'occasion. Après une dernière vérification de son maquillage, la brune rejoignit son fils et son autre mère. Emma était vêtu d'un short en jeans et d'un débardeur noir, tandis que son fils avait un short en tissus blanc avec un t-shirt Marvel.

" C'est un nouveau t-shirt Henry ? " Demanda Regina.

" Oui ! C'est papa qui me l'a offert avant de partir. "

Les deux mères échangèrent un bref regard devant enthousiasme de leurs fils à la mention de Neal.

" Bien, on devrait y aller ! " S'exclama Emma en frappant dans ses mains.

L'ex maire alla chercher la bouteille qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt, puis ils se mirent en route vers la maison voisine.

Sarah leur ouvrit la porte en souriant, Henry se précipita dans la maison pour retrouver son nouvel ami.

" Henry... " Commença Regina.

Leur voisine se mit à rire.

" Ce n'est rien, les enfants sont toujours super actifs. "

Les trois mères se sourirent.

" Je vous en prit, entrez. "

Sarah s'écarta pour laisser passer les habitantes de Storybrrooke. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au salon où se trouvait déjà Evan, Henry et Kyle. Regina se crispa lorsque le cousin de Sarah se leva en souriant et s'approcha d'Emma avec trop d'entrain. Il la salua poliment après la blonde, Regina lui tendit la bouteille qu'elle tenait entre les mains pour qu'il soit utile à quelque chose.

Kyle servit un verre de soda aux deux garçons et Sarah, un verre de blanc pour Regina et une bière pour Emma et lui. Evan et Henry restèrent quelques minutes, puis s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre d'Evan.

Dans le salon la conversation s'engageait tranquillement, Emma et Regina racontèrent comment s'était passé l'après midi à la plage avec le fils de Sarah et le seul homme présent parla de sa journée de travail.

" C'est pas vrai ? " S'exclama Emma.

" Je t'assures, il était là en face de moi. J'y croyais pas non plus. " Lui répondit Kyle.

Regina échangea un regard avec Sarah tandis que son cousin et Emma parlait de sa rencontre avec un joueur de la NBA la semaine dernière, lorsque soudain Evan suivit par Henry débarquèrent dans le salon.

" Maman, on mange bientôt j'ai faim ! "

Sarah se mit à rire.

" Tu as toujours faim mon chéri, de toute façon. "

" Oui mais tu avais dit qu'on commanderait des pizzas. "

" C'est vrai. "

La blonde se tourna vers Regina.

" Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous voulez rester pour changer des pizzas avec les voisins ? "

En voyant le regard suppliant de son fils et connaissant l'amour malsain qu'avait le shérif de Storybrooke pour les pizzas la brune accepta pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des coups à la porte.

" Ça doit être le livreur ! " S'exclama Sarah.

Regina l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte pour payer, mais la voisine insista sur le fait qu'ils étaient invités et n'avaient donc pas à participer.

" Mais tu peux m'aider à les porter. "

" Bien sûr. "

Prenant chacune trois pizzas, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où quatre estomacs affamés les attendaient avec impatience. Même si elle n'était pas une grande admiratrice de ce genre de repas, Regina s'avoua que ces pizzas étaient plutôt bonnes. La conversation s'axa autour des jeunes garçons qui racontèrent aussi leur après midi à Kyle. Ce dernier plaisanta avec eux un bon moment, et Regina serra la mâchoire en voyant que son fils appréciait le voisin.

Une fois le repas finit Sarah et la brune rangèrent les boites à pizzas dans la cuisine, et la blonde profita du moment pour engager la conversation.

" En tout cas tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Emma. "

" Ca n'a pas toujours était le cas, crois moi. "

" J'imagine. Tu... Tu sais pourquoi elle a mit Henry en adoption ? "

" Elle... Elle était en incarcération durant sa grossesse. "

Sarah la regarda choquée de cette révélation.

" Neal, le père d'Henry... C'était un voleur, et elle a prit pour lui. "

" C'est horrible ! " S'exclama la voisine. " Neal, attend... Tu le connais ? "

Regina soupira.

" Malheureusement oui, un jour qu'Emma était à New York avec Henry elle l'a recroisé, il ne savait pas qu'il était père, donc il est à Storybrooke maintenant. "

" Wahou, quelle histoire ! Mais comment ça se passe du coup ? "

" Henry reste surtout chez Emma ou moi, Neal est un peu plus absent. "

" C'est, wahou... Vraiment extraordinaire tout ça. Henry a une drôle de famille. "

" Effectivement. "

La brune se mit à sourire, se disant que si elle connaissait toute l'histoire elle serait encore plus choquée. Soudain elle se demanda pourquoi elle raconta tous ces détails à Sarah, après tout elle ne la connaissait que depuis ce matin, alors pourquoi cet étalage de vie privée ? Elle croisa le regard de la blonde, ses yeux exprimaient de la pure gentillesse, et inconsciemment elle lui fit penser à Kathryn. Peut-être qu'elle voyait en elle son ancienne amie, une personne qui ne la jugeait pas sur ces actes passés puisqu'elle n'en avait pas la connaissance.

" Et toi, le père d'Evan ? "

Les yeux de Sarah se mirent à briller à la mention de son mari.

" Il s'appelle Luke, il est en déplacement pour la semaine. "

Sarah fit signe à l'ex maire qu'elles pouvaient retourner dans le salon.

" Que fait-il ? "

" Il est commercial, dans une boite de dentifrice. "

" Papa ? " S'exclama Evan en entendant les deux femmes arriver.

" Oui mon chéri, ton papa. " Lui répondit sa mère.

" Il n'est pas là ? " Demanda Emma.

" Comme je disais à Regina, il est à Chicago pour la semaine. "

Le shérif hocha la tête, tandis que les deux garçons retournèrent à nouveau dans la chambre d'Evan.

" Et toi Kyle ? Une petite amie . " Demanda Regina sur le ton de la conversation.

" Non, je suis libre comme l'air. " Dit-il en regardant Emma.

La blonde se tortilla sur son fauteuil, ayant compris que leur voisin flirtait avec elle, mais n'étant pas intéressée elle préférait quand ils se contentaient de parler sport. Voyant le malaise de sa voisine, Sarah décida d'intervenir.

" Vous avez vu la météo de demain ? "

Emma sauta sur l'occasion pour distraire Kyle.

" Non pourquoi ? "

" Il risque de pleuvoir. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Regina. " C'est pas de chance, Henry sera déçu ! "

" Ca ne devrait pas durer, juste demain apparemment, avec Evan on va voir ma mère. Kyle nous rejoindra dans l'après midi. "

" Oui, je travaille le matin. "

Près d'une heure plus tard, les habitants de Storybrooke quittèrent la maison de leurs voisins, Sarah et Kyle leur faisait un dernier signe de la main avant de fermer la porte.

" Allez Evan au lit maintenant. "

Une fois que son fils avait disparu dans les escaliers, la blonde se tourna vers son cousin.

" Vraiment Kyle ? Emma ? "

" Quoi ? " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. " J'ai toujours aimé les blondes athlétiques. "

" Je ne dit pas que c'est pas ton style, juste que n'a aucune chance. "

" Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ? " Demanda-t-il un vexé.

" Non, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Juste qu'elle est prise, en quelque sorte. "

" Avec le père d'Henry ? Mais non, tu l'as entendu c'est finit entre eux. "

Sarah se mit à rire.

" Pas avec Neal idiot, avec Regina ! "

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

" Regina ? Mais elles se sont pas ensembles... "

" Pas encore, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose entre elles, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? "

" Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai eu l'impression que Regina me lançait des regards assez dissuasifs. A un moment j'ai même vu sa main se serrer comme si elle voulait me jeter une boule de feu ou un truc du genre. "

" Ok, tu as vu trop de films toi, mais dans l'idée je pense que c'est le cas. "

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

" Emma et Regina hein ? Hum... "

Sa cousine le frappa soudainement derrière la tête.

" Aïe ! C'était pourquoi ça ? "

" Tu le sais très bien, sale pervers. "

" M'en veut pas, il faut bien que j'ai un lot de consolation. "

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de Kyle et partie voir si son fils était au lit.

Dans la maison voisine le garçon de la famille était aussi dans son lit, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ces mères. Tout comme la veille elles se dirigèrent vers le salon pour regarder la télévision quelques temps.

" J'ai passé une bonne soirée. " Annonça Emma, tandis qu'une lionne tuait une gazelle sur l'écran.

Regina leva les yeux vers la blonde.

" Moi aussi, Evan est un adorable garçon. Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent bien avec Henry. "

Le shérif hocha la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur la télé. Cependant Emma ne tarda pas à bailler quelques minutes plus tard, l'effort physique qu'elle avait fournit dans la journée pour occuper ses deux garçons se faisait ressentir. Sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas la lutte la blonde décida d'aller dormir. L'ex maire lui souhaita une bonne nuit mais ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps devant l'écran, préférant continuer son livre.

" Maman ! Il pleut ! "

Regina se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un corps se jeta sur son lit.

" Hum... Henry ? "

La brune mit quelques instants à se resituer, puis posa les yeux sur son fils en s'asseyant sur son lit.

" Il pleut ! C'est trop nul, on peut pas aller à la plage. "

Le jeune garçon faisait la moue devant elle, visiblement triste. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le fit tomber sur son lit avec elle pour lui faire un câlin, étant un pré-adolescent il se débattit quelques instants de l'emprise de Regina en râlant pour faire bonne mesure, mais finit par se laisser faire. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment où l'ex maire pu effectivement entendre la pluie à travers la fenêtre. La météo ne s'était pas trompée.

" On trouvera quelque chose à faire, j'en suis sure. "

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qui vint du brun.

" Où est Emma ? "

" Je sais pas, je suis venu dans ta chambre en premier. "

Même si elle n'était plus en compétition pour gagner le cœur d'Henry, cette remarque fit sourire Regina et lui réchauffa le cœur.

" Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuné pendant que tu vas la réveiller avec toute la délicatesse dont tu sais faire preuve. "

" Hey ! " Lui répondit son fils, faussement vexé.

Regina se contenta de rire en se levant.

Une fois que toute la famille eut finit leurs petit déjeuné, ils partirent en direction du cinéma. Henry avait choisit le film, qui sans surprise de trouva être le dernier des Marvel : Thor le Monde des Ténèbres. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour rentrer dans la salle on les appela, Regina essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Kyle. Il fallait qu'il travaille dans ce cinéma là !

" Alors, une sortie ciné face à ce mauvais temps ? "

Henry sourit de toute ses dents à leur voisin, tout content de le voir.

" Oui ! On va voir Thor. "

Le garçon agita son billet pour lui montrer.

" Thor ? Il est génial, vous allez vous régaler. "

" Henry aime beaucoup ce genre de film. " Commenta Regina.

Kyle regarda la brune, se souvenant de sa conversation la veille avec sa cousine. Cette dernière semblait en effet un peu tendu, toujours plus que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçut au loin bavardant avec son fils et Emma. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, il voulu confirmer une bonne fois pour toute les théories de Sarah.

" Je peux le comprendre, et toi Emma ? Tu aimes quoi comme genre de film ? "

" Oh... Euh... Un peu de tout, j'aime le cinéma en général. "

Kyle lui sourit.

" Si un jour tu veux allez voir n'importe quel film, tu sais que je suis là. "

" On est pas vraiment venu ici pour aller au cinéma, on en a un a Storybrooke. C'est une exception car il pleut. " Fut la réponse acide de Regina.

Leur voisin haussa les épaules, en se disant qu'elle était effectivement totalement jalouse, de plus Emma semblait soulagée de la réponse de l'ex maire. Il fallait qu'il en parle à sa cousine quand il la verrait.

" Très bien, je vous laisse à votre film alors. "

Henry lui dit au revoir avec entrain, tandis que la blonde lui envoya un sourire d'excuse et que la brune lui lança un sourire polie mais un regard noir.

" Merci Regina. "

" Pardon ? "

" Je ne savais pas comment refuser son invitation. "

L'ex maire se contenta de grogner, puis se mit à rougir légèrement se rendant compte qu'elle avait prit la parole pour Emma sans son consentement. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que la blonde ne voulait pas accepter sa proposition.

Une fois dans la salle de cinéma, Henry s'assit entre ces mères, attendant avec impatience le début de la séance.

" C'était trop cooooooool ! " S'exclama le garçon une fois dehors.

" Oui ! C'est vrai. " Lui répondit Emma.

Les trois habitants de Storybrooke partirent manger dans le restaurant qui se trouvait à proximité.

" Thor est vraiment génial. C'est qui ton personnage préféré d'ailleurs, on en a jamais parlé ? Moi c'est Thor, et maman c'est Loki. " Demanda Henry à Emma une fois à table.

" Loki hein ? " Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers Regina.

" Bien sûr, c'est un personnage complexe, pas un simple méchant sans fond. Je l'ai aimé dans ce film, on en sait encore plus sur lui. "

" Pourquoi pas Thor ? "

" C'est juste un héros avec tout ses muscles, sans cervelle. "

" Hé ! " S'exclama son fils, se sentant personnellement touché. " C'est pas juste un tas de muscles, on voit qu'il évolue au fil des films. "

" Mouais. "

Son fils lui lança un regard noir, surement appris à force de rester à son contact et Emma se mit à rire face à cette interaction.

" Et toi alors Emma, tu n'as pas répondu ? Thor ou Loki ? "

" Et si je dit Nathalie Portman ? "

" C'est même pas un personnage ! "

" D'accord, d'accord. J'aime bien Sif et Fregga. C'était triste quand elle est morte. "

" Tu évites complètement la question là. "

Emma fit la moue puis soupira.

" Très bien, disons que si je devais choisir, je pense que je dirais Loki. "

Ce fut au tour d'Henry de faire la moue, tandis que Regina lui lança un regard victorieux.

" Désolé gamin. "

Peut après le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande, mais la conversation continua entre eux avant que le garçon ne parte aux toilettes.

" En même temps Regina, c'est tellement cliché que tu réfères Loki à Thor. "

" Tu dit ça car je fais partie du clan des méchants ? "

" Des méchants pas si méchants... "

La brune secoua la tête en souriant.

" Ne le dites pas à Henry, mais j'aime bien Thor aussi. Enfin, sa plastique. "

Emma se tourna vers elle, surprise par cette franchise.

" Vraiment ? "

Regina haussa les épaules.

" Que veux-tu, j'aime les blonds. "

Le regard que lui lança le brune la rendit mal à l'aise, et le shérif se senti rougir. Elle essaya de cacher son trouble en buvant son verre de soda, puis elle se racla la gorge ne sachant comment poursuivre la conversation. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut ce moment que choisit leurs fils pour revenir des toilettes. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils firent le tour des boutiques dans le centre commercial le plus proche. Emma s'acheta quelques vêtements, et des souvenirs pour ramener à ses parents et Ruby, Regina en fit de même pour Tink, Henry quant à lui se fit offrir par ses mères un nouveau maillot qui ressemblait à celui d'Evan.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans leur maison, Emma proposa un Monopoly sans savoir à quoi elle allait avoir à faire. En effet, presque une heure plus tard elle était totalement fauchée, la moitié de ses biens en hypothèque alors que son fils et Regina bataillait pour la victoire. Ils étaient concentrés dans leurs jeux, ne se faisant pas de cadeaux. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que la blonde n'ait plus d'argent et voit ses biens divisé entre la brune et Henry.

Ce fut Regina qui emporta le jeu à la fin, laissant son fils complètement frustré.

" Tu as triché ! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Et comment ? Ce n'est pas moi qui tenait la banque que je saches. J'ai gagné parce que je suis tombé trois fois sur le Parc Gratuit, où Emma a généreusement mit tout son argent. "

" Exactement, trois fois ! Tu as... Tu as... "

Henry essaya de trouver un argument valable pour évacuer sa défaite.

" Tu as utilisé la magie ! "

" HENRY ! " S'exclama Emma, choqué de son accusation mais Regina ne sembla pas affectée pour un sous, au contraire un sourire fier était sur ses lèvres.

" Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde Henry. Tu as perdu à la loyale mon chéri."

" Mouais. " Répondit-il avant de partir en râlant.

Emma allait l'arrêter pour qu'il les aide à ranger mais la brune l'en empêcha.

" Ce n'est rien, il va s'en remettre, il était encore plus énervé quand il était plus jeune. "

" Tu auras pu le laisser gagner Regina. "

L'ex maire se tourna vers la blonde en levant un sourcil.

" Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Il faut qu'il apprenne que la vie n'est pas un jeu, et qu'il arrive qu'on perde face à plus fort que soit. "

Emma se contenta de ranger le jeu qu'elle avait amener, en regrettant peut-être cette décision.

" Ne me dites pas que tu l'as laisser gagner ? " Demanda soudainement Regina.

Alors que la blonde allait répondre.

" Je... "

" Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je pense que tu as réellement perdu. "

" Hé ! " S'exclama Emma. " J'y peut rien si tu l'as transformé en machine de guerre du Monopoly. "

Les deux mères se mirent à rire et finirent de ranger le jeu. Lorsque Emma partie dans sa chambre pour ranger la boite de jeu elle s'arrêta dans la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il était encore énervé de sa défaite, mais il était en pleine lecture de sa BD et semblait bien s'en remettre. Elle décida donc de descendre dans la cuisine avec Regina pour l'aider à préparer le repas du soir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Emma se réveilla il faisait encore nuit dehors, elle fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi elle était si brusquement réveillé, soudain elle entendit un cri qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à son fils. Elle bondit hors du lit, tout ses sens en alerte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Regina rentrer dans la chambre d'Henry qui continuait à crier. Le garçon était clairement en train de faire un cauchemar. Regina parvint à le réveiller tandis que son autre mère approchait.

" Chut, tout va bien mon chéri, je suis là. "

" Maman ? "

La voix tremblante de leur fils brisa le cœur de ses mères.

" Oui. "

" Je suis là aussi gamin. " Annonça Emma en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

" J'ai... J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar ! J'étais au Pays Imaginaire, il était là. Il vous avait tous tué car il avait faire une alliance avec Malekith."

Regina prit son fils dans ses bras, avant d'être rejoint dans son étreinte par la blonde. Peut-être qu'être aller au cinéma n'avait pas était une si bonne idée en fin de compte.

" C'est finit maintenant, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. "

Henry hocha la tête, se sentant déjà rassuré.

" De toute façon tu sais qu'il faut plus qu'un adolescent qui ne vieillit pas et un Elfe noir pour tuer ta mère ! "

Regina jeta un regard noir à Emma qui venait de prendre la parole pendant que leur fils se mit à rire.

" C'est vrai Regina, tu es plutôt coriace. "

" C'est un sentiment réciproque ma chère. "

Ils se mirent à rire tout les trois permettant ainsi à la tension du cauchemar de s'évacuer totalement.

" Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi mon chéri ? "

" Tu veux dire, comme dormir avec moi ? "

La brune fit signe que oui.

" Maman ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans. J'ai pas besoin de mes parents pour dormir. " Lui répondit-il de façon très sérieuse.

" Très bien jeune homme, mais tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin. "

Après un dernier baiser de la part de ses mères, les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre de leur fils et retournèrent se coucher. Henry ne fit pas d'autre cauchemar aussi violent que celui ci dans les jours suivants.

Cependant quelques jours plus tard ce fut un autre occupant qui fut en proie à des mauvais rêves, Emma descendait se chercher un verre d'eau au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements dans la chambre de Regina. V'était des gémissements de peur. Elle resta quelques secondes devant la porte de la brune, ne sachant si elle avait le droit de rentrer mais voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas elle prit l'initiative d'aller voir. Le shérif trouva Regina en train se s'agiter dans son lit, la plupart des couvertures sur le sol. Emma s'assit sur le lit et toucha doucement le bras de l'ex maire pour la réveiller en douceur.

" Regina ? "

Cette dernière fut tirée brusquement de son cauchemar et sentie une présence à ses cotés, son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner du danger.

" Hey, c'est moi. "

" Emma ? "

" Je suis désolé d'être rentrée dans ta chambre, mais tu faisais un cauchemar. "

" C'est... C'est bien merci. "

Elles restèrent en silence une longue minute avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole.

" Tu veux en parler ? C'était Henry ? "

La faible luminosité de la lune et des éclairages laissait voir le regard inquiet de Regina.

" Tu n'es pas obligé, juste si tu veux. "

La brune mit un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

" Ce n'était pas Henry, c'était... c'était une scène de mon passé qui s'est transformée... "

Regina sentit la main d'Emma sur son avant bras, faisant de léger cercle pour l'apaiser, ce qui marcha merveilleusement bien.

" Tu veux que je reste un peu ? "

" Tu as entendu Henry, s'il est trop vieux pour qu'on dorme avec lui alors que devrais-je dire ? "

Emma se mit à rire doucement.

" On sait très bien que c'est pas vrai. "

Elles se regardèrent dans ses yeux, sachant très bien à quoi la blonde faisait allusion.

Une nuit dans le Pays Imaginaire elles s'étaient retrouvées à dormir cote à cote. Emma venait d'avouer à Snow qu'elle se sentait encore comme une orpheline, et après cet aveu elle ne pouvait supporter de dormir aux côtés de sa mère se sentant coupable. De façon plutôt inattendu Regina avait accepté de partager son abris avec Emma lorsqu'il s'était mit à pleuvoir légèrement en début de soirée. La blonde avait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil à cause des pleurs des enfants qu'elle semblait être la seule à entendre, et une fois endormit c'était un monde de cauchemar qui l'entourait. Regina qui l'avait entendu l'avait réveillé. Prenant conscience d'où elle était Emma avait pensé que la brune lui aurait reprocher de faire trop de bruit, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais la brune s'était contentée de lier ses doigts aux siens sous leurs couvertures sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées plus que nécessaire avant de retourner dormir. Le lendemain ce fut Hook qui réveilla le camp et elles se séparèrent avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de leur rapprochement. Elles n'avaient pas reparler de cette nuit là, qui pourtant était le début de quelque chose entre elles, puisque c'était suite à cette nuit qu'Emma avait demandé à la brune de lui apprendre la magie, une nouvelle confiance s'étant installée.

" Il faudrait que je demande à Mr Gold une caisse de potion anti-rêve pour nous tous ! " Lui répondit l'ex maire sarcastiquement.

" Il parait que les rêves nous permette d'extérioriser nos peurs. " Annonça Emma en souriant.

" Il parait. "

Elles restèrent à nouveau quelques temps dans le silence, Emma traçant toujours lentement des motifs sur l'avant bras de la brune.

" Je te laisse donc ? "

Même si tout le corps de Regina lui hurlait que non, l'ex maire hocha la tête et regardait Emma partir.

Le matin suivant elles ne parlèrent pas de leur rencontre dans la nuit. Elles allèrent tranquillement a la plage avec Henry, Evan et Sarah. Leur voisine leur proposa d'aller avec eux à la fête foraine du coin le jour d'après. Les deux garçons furent surexcités toute la journée, impatient de pouvoir faire des attractions et des jeux le lendemain.

Regina se trouva seule sur le sable en fin d'après midi, Sarah ayant décidée de rejoindre son fils, Emma et Henry dans l'eau. La brune avait finit son livre, et n'en avait pas prit un autre pour s'occuper. Dans son sac elle trouva son téléphone et après avoir brièvement appeler Tink elle décida d'écouter le conseil de son amie fée et elle appela Kathryn. L'ex maire papotait ses doigts contre sa cuisse, se sentant nerveuse. Au bout de deux sonneries la voix de son ancienne amie lui répondit.

" Allô ? "

" Kathryn ? C'est Regina. "

Elles savaient toutes les deux que le nom de cette dernière s'était affiché sur le portable de la princesse, mais firent comme si de rien était.

" Oui, bonjour Regina. "

Un silence occupa la ligne quelques instants avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

" Tink m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu l'autre jour. "

" Oui, aux courses. "

" Elle m'a dit pour le bébé, donc je voulais t'appeler pour te féliciter. "

" Merci Regina. "

La brune pouvait entendre le sourire dans la réponse de l'autre femme.

" Tu... Tu connais le sexe du bébé ? "

" Non, pas encore. Frederick voudrait un garçon pour en faire un grand sportif. "

Elles se mirent à rire doucement.

" Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé. "

Regina hocha la tête oubliant que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir.

" Tink a dit que tu étais en vacances avec Emma et Henry. "

La brune se mit à sourire, sachant que Kathryn était en train de lui faire la conversation alors qu'elle aurait pu couper court à leur discussion. Elle essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur qu'elle ressentait avant de répondre.

" Oui, je suis sur la plage là. Il fait beau. Henry s'amuse beaucoup, il s'est fait un copain. "

" Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" Vous rentrez quand ? "

" A la fin de la semaine. "

Un autre silence s'installa.

" Tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir à ton retour ? " Demanda Kathryn, un peu hésitante.

" J'aimerai. Je t'appellerai ? "

" Oui, très bien. Je te laisse alors. Bonnes vacances Regina. "

" Merci. A bientôt. "

L'ex maire raccrocha le cœur battant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir son ancienne amie. Elle avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire, et commencer par s'excuser de l'avoir laissé partir ce jour là en direction de Boston sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle savait que Sidney avait prévu de l'intercepter, cependant elle n'avait pas penser que la princesse finirait séquestrée chez le journaliste, a vrai dire elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé du tout. Mr Gold avait été en charge de la plupart des détails pour cette affaire. Tout ce qu'il lui importait à l'époque c'était que Snow soit accusée de sa mort, tout en sachant qu'elle était ailleurs bien en vie.

Quand Ruby l'avait retrouvé droguée Regina avait pris conscience des répercussions de sa décision, elle avait envoyé des fleurs à son amie et était allée la voir une fois. Cependant elle se sentait égoïste de faire comme si de rien était et Emma contrôlait ses moindres faits et gestes à l'époque. Elle avait donc décider de couper tout contact avec la princesse qui avait été sa seule amie pendant un temps, pourtant son absence s'était fait sentir et elle s'était encore plus enfoncer dans ses mensonges. Quand la malédiction avait éclaté et qu'elle était seule dans son manoir, Regina avait eut le temps de penser à Kathryn et lui avait même écrit une lettre pour s'expliquer, mais elle ne s'était jamais résolue à l'envoyer. Il était temps à présent de lui dire de vive voix ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kathryn lui pardonne et qu'elles soient de nouveau amies, mais elle espérait au moins qu'elle pourrait avoir une certaine entente avec elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait été plus moins pardonnée l'ex maire avait pris conscience à quel point elle avait été seule dans le passé, maintenant elle avait Henry, qui était le début de son ouverture vers le monde, puis Tink qui était son amie et Emma, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle étiquette mettre sur le Sauveur.

Elle leva les yeux vers quatre personnes qui continuaient à jouer dans l'eau, son regard se posa sur Sarah. Leur voisine était quelqu'un de très souriant et avenant, elle se demandait si d'une façon où d'une autre elles étaient pas amis aussi. Si l'on peut dire qu'on est amie avec une personne qu'on connait depuis une semaine. Le point positif de sa relation avec la blonde c'était qu'elle était totalement inconsciente de son passé et par conséquent elle n'avait aucun sentiment de méfiance envers Regina.

" Tu as finit ton livre ? "

La brune leva les yeux vers Sarah qui se tenait face à elle, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

" Oui. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs car il était génial. "

La blonde lui sourit tandis que son fils, Emma et Henry arrivait à leur tour.

" C'était Tink que tu avais au téléphone maman ? "

" Oui, mon chéri. Elle te passe le bonjour. "

Le garçon sourit, il appréciait beaucoup la fée qui venait manger de temps à temps chez eux.

" Et j'ai eu Kathryn aussi. "

Emma et son fils la regardèrent surpris.

" Ah, et comment elle va ? " Demanda prudemment le shérif, ne sachant pas qu'elles avaient repris contact.

" Très bien, elle attend un enfant en fait. "

" C'est vrai ? " S'exclama Henry. " Mais c'est trop cool. "

" Oui, elle aussi te dit bonjour. "

Emma regarda Regina parler avec son fils du bébé de son ancienne amie. Depuis quand elle et la brune se reparlait ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ?

Lorsqu'elle et l'ex maire faisait la vaisselle ce soir là, elle lui posa innocemment la question. Regina lui raconta donc son appel téléphonique avec Tink pour la prévenir qu'elle avait croisé Kathryn puis celui qu'elle avait passé à cette dernière. Emma se savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait poser des questions, elle décida donc de ne pas trop insister.

" J'espère que vous pouvez trouver à nouveau un terrain d'entente toutes les deux. "

Regina regarda intensément la blonde qui venait de l'encourager. La blonde lui avait quelques fois conseillé de se sociabiliser un peu plus.

" Merci Emma. "

Elles finirent de faire la vaisselle tranquillement avant de rejoindre leur fils dans le salon.

Le lendemain, ils partirent donc tous en direction de la fête foraine. Emma accompagnait son fils et Evan dans les attractions à sensation fortes laissant au sol Regina et Sarah qui n'avait n'était pas fan de ce genre d'attraction. La brune avait du mal à faire confiance aux structures mis en place et c'était une torture de les voir sur les rails, mais heureusement pour eux il n'y eut aucun accident. A midi ils mangèrent de la malbouffe en vente dans la fête pour la plus grande joie d'Emma, Henry et Evan.

En fin d'après midi, les garçons étaient en train de s'essayer à un jeu de tir sous les encouragements de leurs mères lorsque le shérif de Storybrooke vit un stand pour les adultes. Emma décida de tenter sa chance, pour voir si elle ne s'était pas rouiller après cette semaine de vacances. Au plus grand désespoir du vendeur elle atteignit toutes ses cibles et put choisir la peluche de son choix. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle choisit une peluche à l'effigie de Loki. Emma s'approcha de son fils qui avait lui aussi une peluche de batman, tandis qu'Evan en avait une en spiderman.

" Félicitations Emma ! " S'exclama Sarah en la rejoignant.

" Merci, mais je suis shérif, les armes je connais ça. "

Regina leva les yeux aux ciels, mais fut prise de court lorsque la blonde lui tendit son Loki.

" C'est pour toi. Je voulais te prendre Thor, mais Henry n'aurait pas arrêté de t'embêter avec. "

La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils qui jouait sur un banc avec Evan puis reposa son attention sur la peluche face à elle. Emma lui offrait en souriant tandis que derrière Sarah ne demandait pour elles ne s'embrassaient pas déjà.

" Merci. "

Regina prit le présent les mains tremblantes. Voyant que les deux mères d'Henry semblaient maintenant gênées leur voisine prit la parole.

" N'empêche ils avaient vu nos fils arriver ! Un stand entier de super héros de BD... "

Heureuse d'une telle diversion, Emma se dépêcha de répondre.

" C'est ça. "

" J'aurait préféré un stand Disney personnellement. "

Ne sachant pas dans quel sujet elle s'était embarqué, la voisine continua à parler.

" Je suis absolument fan de ces films ! Quand j'était petite je les regardait tout le temps, en fait je regarde encore quand ils passent à la télé et j'ai beaucoup de DVD. Malheureusement Evan n'est pas aussi fan que moi. "

Sarah se mit à rire, toujours inconsciente de la tension qui émanait soudainement de Regina.

" Oh, il adore Toy Story bien sur. Mais c'était différent, quand j'étais plus jeune je regardais Cendrillon en boucle et Mary Poppins aussi. "

Tout sourire elle se tourna vers Emma.

" Et toi, c'était lequel ton Disney préféré ? "

Si on lui avait posé cette question un an auparavant elle aurait répondu sans hésitation Peter Pan, quand elle était plus jeune elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir aller sur une île sans adultes pour jouer toute la journée. Cependant maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré le vrai Peter Pan, elle ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait voir à nouveau ce film.

" Mary Poppins aussi, j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle soit ma nounou. "

Sarah lui sourit tandis que Regina ne sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle savait pourquoi Emma avait répondu cela, après tout si elle n'avait pas lancé sa malédiction la blonde aurait eu une famille aimante et n'aurait pas été transportée d'une famille d'accueil à une autre. Bien sur ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait mise dans cette armoire pour l'envoyer dans un autre monde, et si le shérif actuel de Storybrooke n'aurait pas été abandonnée par ses parents elle n'aurait jamais eu Henry, cependant ces derniers temps une pointe de regret faisait surface quand Emma parlait de son passé qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

" Et toi Regina ? "

Cette dernière sortie de ses pensés et croisa le regard impatient de sa voisine. Elle savait que dans ce monde les contes de fées à la mode Disney étaient très appréciés, mais on pouvait dire l'homme s'était bien trompé dans ses histoires quand on connaissait la réalité.

" Oh, je n'en ai vu aucun quand j'étais enfant. "

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Sarah outrée. " C'est horrible ! "

" Je les vu plus tard, mais j'imagine que c'est différent que des voir quand on est enfant. "

" C'est sur. Et du coup tu en as quand même un préféré ? "

" Euh... Pas vraiment. "

Sarah fronça les sourcils et sembla comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible pour l'ex maire, elle ne poussa pas plus loin ses interrogations sachant que chacun avait ses histoires personnelles. Regina semblait en avoir eut un certain nombre, et si elle ne se trompait pas Emma aussi.

Elles partirent rejoindre leurs fils qui commençaient à fatiguer de leur journée à la fête foraine. Ils rentrèrent donc peu de temps après.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Rolala, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce si long retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

**Chapitre 6**

La lune était haute dans le ciel en compagnie des étoiles tandis que Regina se trouvait sur la plage, un verre à la main. A ces côtés se tenait Sarah qui riait avec une de ces amies. Au loin se tenait une petite scène improvisée où quelques personnes étaient en charge de la musique pour le plus grand bonheur des danseurs. Un feu de joie crépitait tranquillement non loin des danseurs, certaines personnes avaient prit des marshmallow qu'ils faisaient cuire en riant. Des enfants couraient tout autour de ce rassemblement.

C'était Kyle qui avait invité ses voisines à venir à cette fête sur le sable, c'était une sortie incontournable dans cette petite ville de Californie et l'un des musiciens était un ami de Kyle. Sarah aimait y amener son fils car il retrouvait la plupart de ses camarades de classes qui habitaient plus loin, ces derniers avaient très bien accueillit Henry dans leurs groupes et les jeunes gens étaient en train de s'amuser avec des bouts de bois imitant des épées. Henry était le meilleur du groupe et tout les garçons voulaient jouer contre lui pour essayer de le battre ne sachant pas qu'il avait reçut les cours de son grand père qui était un des meilleurs duellistes de sa génération.

Regina regardait tendrement son fils tout heureux de pouvoir profiter de jouer avec des enfants de son age. Elle vit avec orgueil que la plupart des filles allaient féliciter Henry après chacune de ses victoires.

" Henry fait de l'escrime ? " Demanda une amie à Sarah.

La brune détacha son regard du garçon et regarda la femme qui venait de lui parler avec incompréhension.

" Si Henry faisait de l'escrime ? Car il est très doué, je n'avais jamais vu mon fils perdre aussi facilement. "

Regina lui sourit gentiment, sachant que c'était toujours un peu vexant de voir son enfant perdre à quelque chose.

" Non, mais c'est son grand père qui lui a tout appris. "

Les mères au alentour hochèrent la tête puis trouvèrent un autre sujet de conversation. Regina partie se chercher à boire à nouveau, puis laissa son regard errer jusqu'aux danseurs près du feu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme blonde qui dansait en souriant en compagnie d'un homme brun. La jalousie s'empara à nouveau de l'ex maire en voyant Emma et Kyle parmi le groupe de danseurs.

Le shérif quant à elle était heureuse de pouvoir simplement prendre du plaisir avec son voisin, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de flirter avec elle, elle passait de bons moments avec lui. Cependant Regina était inconsciente du fait que le brun essayait de mettre le grappin sur une de ses collègues de travail et plus Emma, elle continuait donc d'être jalouse à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop de la blonde.

" Tu devrais aller lui dire. " L'ex maire sursauta en entendant la voix de sa voisine.

" Pardon ? "

Sarah lui sourit.

" A Emma, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. "

Regina allait argumenter mais la blonde leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

" Je t'en prit, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, et comment tu regardes Kyle quand il est trop près d'elle. "

La brune soupira et regarda à nouveau Emma.

" Je ne pense pas que je devrais. Je ne veux pas fragiliser notre amitié. Elle a été assez difficile à construire. "

" Es ce que tu l'aimes ? "

La question déstabilisa l'ex maire de Storybrooke, elle savait que la blonde était attirante physiquement, elle avait établit ce fait en quelques secondes lorsqu'elle avait vu Emma au pas de sa porte le premier jour, avant de savoir qu'elle était la mère biologique de son fils. Elle savait aussi qu'en plus de ses atouts physiques elle se sentait en sécurité et apaisée à ses côtés et elle était plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans la poitrine de la brune.

" Oui... Oui je pense que oui. "

Les mains de Regina se mirent à trembler, et son verre se mit à déborder sous ses tremblements. Sarah lui prit et posa ses mains sur celles de l'ex maire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Je sais garder un secret. "

La peur envahi à nouveau Regina, la dernière fois qu'elle avait aimé quelqu'un et qu'une autre personne s'en était rendu compte, tout avait très mal finit. Les circonstances actuelles étaient différentes mais toujours aussi dangereuses pour elle.

" Si tu veux un conseil, va lui dire, se serait pire de tout garder pour toi. Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. "

" Vraiment ? "

" Luke est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai 8 ans, et à un certain moment je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler, de peur de gâcher notre amitié. J'ai eu un copain à cette époque, pour essayait de l'oublier mais rien n'y faisait, je pensais toujours à lui. Je l'ai vu embrasser plusieurs filles, aller au bal de promo avec une autre et même emménager avec elle. "

Sarah avait les yeux dans le vide, se remémorant son passé.

" C'était horrible, j'était tellement malheureuse quand il est partie faire se vie ailleurs, sans moi. J'avais littéralement un trou dans le cœur, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi mal et comme c'était mon meilleur ami je ne pouvais rien lui dire. J'étais seule avec mon désespoir. Je me suis jurée de ne plus être si lâche, et que si l'occasion se présentait je lui dirais parlerai de mes sentiments. Et cette occasion c'est présentée quand il a quitté sa fiancée. Je lui ai tout avoué. "

Un immense sourire était visible sur les lèvres de la blonde.

" Je lui ait dit que je l'aimais depuis plus de 10 ans, je pleurais tellement ce jour là et... Et il m'a embrassé en me disant que c'était pareil pour lui, qu'il était sortie avec toutes ces filles pour penser à autre chose, pensant que je ne l'aimais pas comme il m'aimait. "

Sarah regarda intensément Regina.

" Je suis une des femmes les plus heureuse sur Terre, et j'ai faillit rater ce bonheur par peur de tout perdre, mais crois moi vivre avec des regrets comme ceux là c'est bien pire. "

" C'est... Je suis heureuse pour toi Sarah, crois moi, mais c'est différent pour Emma et moi. "

" A cause d'Henry ? Vous êtes déjà comme un couple divorcé et ça marche, imagine comme il sera heureux si vous êtes ensemble. "

La brune eut envie de parler des parents d'Emma, de Storybrooke et de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était impossible.

" Et depuis le temps que je vous observe, je peux t'assurer qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour toi. Je veux dire, elle t'a gagné une peluche à la fête foraine, si c'est pas un signe ça ! "

Tous les doutes de la brune s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle entendit cela, Emma retournait ses sentiments ? L'espoir s'insinua en elle tel un serpent, Emma retournait ses sentiments. La voix de Daniel se fit entendre dans son esprit ' aime à nouveau ' qu'il lui avait dit, et cet amour il était pour la mère de son fils. La brune hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la piste de danse improvisé le cœur battant, plus elle s'approchait de la blonde, moins elle avait de conviction si bien qu'elle faillit faire demi tour. Cependant Henry vint à sa rencontre tout content de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagner le mini tournoi de duel qu'ils avaient fait.

Regina félicita son fils et lui proposa de danser avec elle, il fut tellement surpris qu'il accepta. ll n'avait jamais vu sa mère danser en public, il y avait eu de nombreux bals et réceptions à Storybrooke dont il avait le souvenir, mais elle n'avait jamais dansé ailleurs qu'avec lui dans leur salon quand il était tout jeune. Leur danse était un peu maladroite du à leur différence de taille, mais ils y prirent tout deux du plaisir. Ils ne virent même pas Emma qui s'approchait d'eux, mais Henry quitta sa mère avant que la blonde ne les ai rejoint.

" Jolie danse ! "

Regina essaya, sans succès, de ne pas frissonner lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Emma près de son oreille.

" Merci, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de style musical. "

La blonde lui tendit la main.

" Peut être que je peux vous montrer, madame le maire. "

Le cœur de la brune se mit à battre si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce dut à l'alcool, mais Emma était clairement en train de flirter avec elle.

" Avec plaisir, Shérif Swan. "

L'ex maire prit délicatement la main de la blonde et se laissa guider par elle durant les prochaines minutes. Malheureusement pour elles, la fête touchait à sa fin et la musique cessa. Elles se séparèrent essayant de ne pas montrer leur déception.

" Pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas ce genre de musique tu t'es bien débrouillée. "

" Merci, j'ai quand même des compétences en danse. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Je te rappelle que j'ai été Reine, il y avait donc de nombreux bals. "

Emma hocha la tête et s'imagina la femme face à elle dans une somptueuse robe de bal.

" Peut être que je pourrais t'apprendre comment on danse à la cours royale. "

" Peut être. " Lui répondit le Sauveur en souriant.

Snow lui avait parlé de faire une ou deux fêtes dans les mois suivants qui étaient célébrées dans la Foret Enchantée. Même si personne n'était vraiment enclin à trouver une solution pour y retourner, certains avaient envie de renouer avec quelques traditions du passé.

Les deux femmes étaient toujours proches l'une de l'autre, et leurs mains toujours liées lorsque soudain Kyle s'imposa brusquement entre elles en les prenant par les épaules.

" Alors les filles ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la soirée ? "

Son haleine était chargée d'alcool ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciels à Regina et ricaner Emma.

" C'était super. "

La brune essaya de ne pas rougir face au regard du shérif.

" Je suis d'accord avec toi Emma, c'est grâce à Tony, c'est un mec en or. "

Kyle sembla réfléchir.

" Il faut que je lui dise d'ailleurs. "

Le brun hurla le nom de son ami, laissant les deux mères où il les avait trouvé. Elles se regardèrent en riant puis partirent à la recherche d'Henry. Il était sagement assis avec Sarah, Evan et quelques autres enfants. Leur voisine sourit en les voyant approcher toujours mains dans la mains, Emma sembla s'en rendre compte et lâcha rapidement la main de la brune.

" Alors vous avez bien danser ? " Demanda Sarah avec un immense sourire.

" Oui, c'était une très bonne soirée. "

Regina hocha la tête, le cœur battant, elle avait peur que sa voisine ne dise quelque chose de compromettant.

" Vous auriez pas vu Kyle par hasard ? "

" Oui, il est partie voir son ami. "

La blonde ferma les yeux en soupirant.

" On est pas partie donc. Je pense que vous devrez y aller, on en a pour un bon moment. "

Emma et Regina regardèrent leur fils qui semblait fatiguer et décidèrent de rentrer.

" On se voit demain ? "

Sarah hocha la tête et après quelques adieux, les habitants de Storybrooke partirent en direction de leur maison. Ils étaient venu à pied et avait devant eut une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche. N'étant plus près du feu et entourés d'une cinquantaine de personne, un air frais se faisait sentir.

" Henry, tu n'as pas froid ? " Demanda l'ex maire.

" Non non ça va. "

Regina regarda son fils marcher, il ne semblait effectivement ne pas avoir froid contrairement à elle. Elle aurait du prendre une veste un peu plus chaude que celle qu'elle avait, elle essaya de trouver un peu de chaleur en croisant ses bras contre elle. Emma s'en rendit compte et lui proposa sa propre veste, Regina leva un sourcil à la vue de l'horreur rouge que la blonde avait apporté.

" Vraiment Emma ? Tu crois que je vais porter ça ? "

Henry se mit à rire devant, sachant le dégoût qu'avait sa mère pour le vêtement, même si lui aussi il ne l'aimait pas vraiment il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à sa mère. De plus à force de la voir porter cette veste, il l'avait assimiler à une sorte d'armure pour la blonde.

" Hé ! C'est très confortable, tu serais surprise. "

Regina émit un grognement mais ne céda pas pour autant, Emma haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit un bras se glisser dans le sien et le corps de la brune se rapprocher d'elle. Le shérif regarda l'autre mère de son fils, mais cette dernier lui fit taire toutes taquineries d'un simple regard. La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à marcher tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur que lui offrait le corps de Regina.

Une fois arrivé dans leur maison, Henry parti directement au lit épuisé de sa journée et de l'heure tardive. Ses mères ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant.

Le lendemain Regina se leva un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé, lorsqu'elle passa la tête par la porte de son fils, elle vit qu'il était encore profondément endormit. Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder le sourire aux lèvres avant de descendre vers la cuisine. Elle avait vu que la porte d'Emma était ouverte, elle s'attendait donc à la trouver dans la pièce du bas.

Cependant la blonde n'était nulle pas part. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de regarder aux alentours, sans avoir l'air de trop chercher le Sauveur, mais elle était toujours introuvable et le silence de la maison indiquait qu'elle n'y était pas.

Peut-être était-elle allée faire des courses ?

Regina se servit une tasse de café lorsqu'elle vit un mot posé sur la table de la cuisine.

J_e suis partie rejoindre une vieille connaissance. Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt mais j'ai était prise au dépourvue._

_Ne m'attendez pas pour manger ce midi je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. _

_Si vous avez un problème appelez moi. _

_A plus tard,_

_Emma._

Une vieille connaissance ? Qu'es ce que cela voulait dire ?

La brune prépara le petit déjeuné de son fils mille questions en tête, se demandant où était la blonde et avec qui. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas donner beaucoup d'explications sur son absence. Même si elle voulait appeler le shérif pour lui demander des comptes, elle décida de s'abstenir.

Henry se montra une petite demi heure plus tard, demandant où était son autre mère. Après avoir lu le mot qu'Emma leur avait laissé, il resta aussi perplexe que sa mère.

" Mais on va quand même aller à la plage ce matin ? "

" Oui mon chéri, on va y aller. Va te préparer. "

" Ok. Peut-être qu'elle nous y rejoindra. "

" Peut-être. "

Cependant elle ne s'y montra pas, pas même qu'au repas du midi. Il fallu attendre qu'ils rentrent de la plage vers six heures de soir pour voir la blonde qui les attendait dans le salon.

Si Henry fut heureux de voir sa mère, Regina attendait des réponses.


End file.
